Light vs Shadow
by Orangie Rinny
Summary: Not good with summary's! But please read its Rin X Len Noncest!


_**I'm back~!**_

_**And with a new story of the kagamine's (plus Kagene's)**_

_**Enjoy my boredom! :3**_

Ch.1 Twilight girl's intro

Rin P.O.V

A new day into this school...Gah I'm so nervous! I got my new orange ribbon and my new haircut. I finally got my hair to reach my waist. Reaching the school, I looked around seeing people talking to their friends. But their was something different about them. One side of the students were dressed in a black uniform. The other side was dress in white. And mine was different that I stood out. Everyone stared at me. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. Luckily the bell rung. I walked to class in the middle of the white and black's.

~8:10 A.M~

"Welcome the new twilight student, Rin Kato. You may come in Kato-san." I came in, tightly holding my bag. One half the class was 'shadows' and another was 'light'. I heard that's what they like to call themselves. And the middle row was empty.

"Kato-san please sit in the middle in front beside Len and Rei." I sat right between the two boys. Len was the light student with messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's really cute. Then there's Rei. Black hair kinda spikey and bright yellow eyes. He's cute too. Len smiled at me and I couldn't help blushing. "Hi Rin, I'm Kagamine Len, President of the light." Rei suddenly grabbed my hand kissing it. "And I'm Rei Kagene, President of shadow." I still kept blushing. I could feel eyes glaring at me. I took my hand away from Rei hearing the teacher telling us to pay attention. After an hour of glances, writings, notes and glares class was finally over. The bell rung. Next class...Chorus.

~9:20 A.M~

I came in class and saw the teacher sitting down playing piano. She had long gray hair with red neon eyes. She was beautiful for a chorus teacher. "Hey we're in the same class again Rin." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around seeing the light president smiling at me. I blushed then bowed in respect. "H-Hi Len!" Then I felt another person behind me with a raging aura. "You may only call him President light, twilight girl!" Her voice was very high pitch like higher Miku's. "Calm down Akita-chan." Len smiled at her then patted her head. Her hair was kinda like Miku's too but only one ponytail and her hair color was the same as mine. Light uniform as well. She glared at me then took out her phone outta nowhere and started texting.

*sigh*

Today was gonna be a long day...

~Lunch time ^0^~

I went outside to avoid glaring eyes. Then I took out an orange and peeled it and started eating. Good orange...Outta nowhere a boy runs across from me and trips on my orange peels, He lands face first on the ground. Oh god this day is getting worse... I said to myself. I looked over to him golden hair and hair pins...Wait! OMG Rinto! My cousin and my childhood friend! "Rinto! Are you okay?" Rinto laughed then looked at me with shining blue eyes. "I knew I smelled oranges around here..." I held out my hand then he grabbed it getting up. "How are you Rinny? I felt like I haven't seen you in forever." I smiled and handed him an orange. "It has been forever! I miss you so much!" I took notice of his uniform. Shadow. Well at least I know him. "Hey I miss you too. Remember Lenka?" I nodded my head then sat down and he sat down beside me. "Well she's graduated and gone to a performing arts college." I knew she was heading there. i'm so proud of her. "Oh Rinto there you are. Oh and Rin Kato. Funny seeing you here with this delinquent." I looked up and saw Rei. "Hey he's not a delinquent!" I stood up and yelled at him. Then another voice in the back of my head was heard "Finally some action in your boring life!" Then I blacked out.

~Normal P.O.V~

Rin fell to the ground as a figure very similar of Rin's appeared behind her grinning "Don't you call him delinquent pretty boy!" The figure smirked and Rinto and Rei's expression was surprised. This Rin...was different!

_**Okay for those confused on Rin She has a dark and light side. Like Yin and Yang. ^^'**_

_**Next chapter will come out as soon as I feel like it. =w=**_

_**See ya soon! R&R**_

_**Y.K**_


End file.
